No Other Woman
by Sheilove13
Summary: In love and marriage, there could be no other woman.  What part of that did Loki not understand?


**~This is not based on the myths...if you're confused, please feel free to ask me through a comment!**

Scene wherein Sigyn has a strong suspicion that her Loki is cheating (on her)

The other woman being Angrboda.

"NO OTHER WOMAN"

by: Sheilove13

It was a sunny day for the citizens of Asgard. The sun was shining, the cool breeze was just right, birds were singing...all in all, a beautiful day. Everyone was happy, almost.

Sigyn had suffered for 3 months being away from her husband because Loki was sent to Jotunheim by the Allfather for a "business trip". Of course, she was totally opposed to the idea. She couldn't do anything though, because the Allfather is always obeyed.

Now, she was on her way to welcome the love of her life back home.

**SSSOSSSOSSS**

Nearing the bifrost, Sigyn had to push her way in through the massive crowd. Almost everyone had gathered to see if Loki had made it out alive. Of course he did, Sigyn thought.

She couldn't help, however, overhearing a group of teenage girls chatting behind her.

"What? No way." One of them said.

"It's true. Some say she's pregnant" The other replied.

"That's ludicrous! Lord Loki wouldn't betray Lady Sigyn" A small girl answered.

"Yeah, she's much too beautiful" Said the other.

"But they say he really did cheat on her."

She had heard enough by then. Sigyn wouldn't let those rumours take away her trust. Besides, Loki did vow to be hers forever, and the god of mischief never takes back his words.

Suddenly, there was a blinding light. Then, she saw him. With bright green eyes the same color as the trees, dark brown hair (that sometimes looks like black) , red lips, pale skin, and that princely smile, he was beyond handsome.

Prince Loki was looking for her. His beautiful eyes kept on scanning the people around to see the gorgeous girl with a shy smile. Their eyes locked and everything was perfect. He pulled her to sit on his eight-legged horse, Sleipnir.

**SSSOSSSOSSS**

After talking to Odin,

Loki went straight into the arms of his wife.

"How are you feeling? Did you get hurt? Tell me what you're thinking" Asked Sigyn

Loki pecked her cheek.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine. They couldn't harm me. And as for what I am thinking...

I think I've missed you more than I thought I did."

**SSSOSSSOSSS**

That night, Sigyn was sure she could sense that someone was watching them sleep. The thought made her feel uneasy.

**SSSOSSSOSSS**

One week after:  
>She was certain there was something bothering Loki. The prince was often quiet and always staring at nothing in particular.<p>

Maybe, no. But there is still that possibility that the rumours...NO. It was impossible, probably just made up by people who don't have anything better to do with their life.

**SSSOSSSOSSS**

Sigyn was brought face to face with a tall, slender, young woman. They had met at the palace during a feast. Her name was Angrboda. She had long legs, a curvy body, gray eyes, full pale pink lips, and short red hair. Some say she is Loki's mistress.

The goddess of Fidelity didn't know what to think when she saw her. Sigyn felt a mixture of irritation, jealousy and hurt. Of course, the talk couldn't be true right? They had no proof. And she couldn't bring herself to ask her husband about it.

It just didn't feel, right.

**SSSOSSSOSSS**

Remember when Sigyn thought the rumours weren't true? Boy, was she wrong! Loki didn't say anything, neither did Angrboda. That's alright. She didn't need them to rub it in her face. Angrboda's movements were enough to convince everyone that she was flirting with Loki. Even the faithful wife couldn't deny it. So, Sigyn spent most of her time crying her poor heart out. Luckily, her mother, Freya stood by her.

"Darling, it's time to fight back! Show that witch who's boss" Her mother said.

Sniff, sniff. "B-but, I don't know how"

"There's that saying, if a person throws a stone at you, throw a boulder at that person."

"MOM! That never results to anything good"

"But it's better than being miserable"

Silence.

"Sigyn, the time has come to stop being such a lamb, and start being a ferocious tiger"

**SSSOSSSOSSS**

Angrboda was inside the market building. She was wearing a purple skirt and top. It was kind of shocking because Sigyn wore a dress in much the same color. This was interesting.

"Oh hello Boda!"-Sigyn

" Sigyn" The woman said with a nod.

Suddenly, they saw a beautiful dress that was on sale.

By coincidence, they both grabbed it at the same time.

"Boda, do you mind if I have this dress?"-Sigyn

"Oh sorry. I'm not really used to sharing."-Boda

"Really?"-Sigyn

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit selfish aren't I?"-Boda

"Oh no. It's just too bad I can't have this. Here you go"-Sigyn

Sigyn didn't fail to see Angrboda's smirk.

"Oh, by the way, I'd love it if you could have dinner with us."-Sigyn

"No, I couldn't"-Boda

"Oh just think of it as a thank you for taking my husband"-Sigyn

"Excuse me?"-Boda

"For your business trip"-Sigyn

Somehow, the witch has come to the conclusion that Sigyn knew. You're darn right she did!

**SSSOSSSOSSS**

So Sigyn and Angrboda went to the palace to cook dinner (bec. they didn't want the servants to fuss, or atleast Sigyn didn't).

"Do you need help with that?"-Boda

"No thanks, you might see if I put poison into your food."-Sigyn

Angrboda looked at her suspiciously.

"That was a joke"-Sigyn

**SSSOSSSOSSS**

"Sweetie, I'm home!" Loki called

What a surprise to see Angrboda in their place helping Sigyn set the table.

"Honey, I've invited a friend. You don't mind do you?"-Sigyn

"No, of course not." Loki was feeling a bit anxious.

So they all sat down to eat dinner.

"You know Boda, I really love my husband"-Sigyn

"My wife's cooking is the best"-Loki

"Really?"-Boda

"Oh Loki. They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach"-Sigyn laughed " But considering your looks and body, I'd say you know a lot of shortcuts, Boda."

The witch almost choked. Loki looked at Sigyn.

"Well, I don't know about that" was all Angrboda could say.

"I love you Loki. So much so that I wouldn't know what to do if I found out you had another lover." Sigyn looked down.

"You know Boda, I might just kill the other woman. Maybe even both of them."


End file.
